


Movie Shoots & Early Morning Kisses

by jayisokayy



Series: The Winchester (Pond) Gospels [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, RPF, non established couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur didn’t usually come to American shoots, but something about this one seemed unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Shoots & Early Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokithegodofsass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/gifts).



> Dedicated to my (actual girlfriend now), Josie, on our 1/7 month anniversary.  
> (She's not supposed to know about this yet so, shush, don't tell her!)

Arthur didn’t usually come to American shoots, but something about this one seemed unique. For one, it had been based off of a story that a thirteen year old girl had written about two men named Rory and Dean, and she had specifically asked for him to play the part of Rory. Arthur had googled the actor playing his love interest, some bloke named Jensen Ackles from Texas who was in some television series where brothers save the world or something that Arthur didn’t really care to read much more of. He did, however, find a few pictures of Jensen and found him extremely attractive. Not that he would ever tell anyone that, because the last time he did, Karen started spreading the rumor that Arthur was in love with Matt instead of just thinking he was fit.

  
As soon as he walked onto set he saw two teenage girls sitting next to each other and laughing at something one of them had said. Juli, which was the name of the director, must have been the younger of the two, seeing as though she was sitting in a director’s chair. It only took half a second after Juli kissed her cheek to deduce that the girl sitting next to her must have been her girlfriend. She was mentioned in all the social media the young writer had, but Arthur didn’t know her name or anything.

  
Juli turned and smiled, tapping the older of the two on the shoulder, causing her to turn around, too. Juli was the first up, smiling and walking up to Arthur, “Hi, Mr. Darvill. Can I just say, it is such a huge pleasure to work with you! Everyone on the set is super excited. I hope that you don’t mind that my girlfriend is going to watch us film?’ She motioned back to the aforementioned girl, who just smiled and waved.

  
“No, of course I don’t mind.” Arthur said, casually waving back to her. Suddenly, there were footsteps behind him, and Juli smiled over Arthur’s head. Arthur turned and came face to face with an attractive southern man. Jensen Ackles. Jensen smiled and shook Juli’s hand before turning to Arthur.

  
“Hi, I’m Jensen.” He said. Arthur smiled back and shook his hand politely. The pair were both awkward, sure, but there was a kind of chemistry between them, which pleased Juli. She clapped her hands together happily as if to get their attention. The pair turned to her and she smiled at both of them.

  
“We start filming in a half hour. Use this time to go over your scripts, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask.” She then went back to talking to the older girl who was sitting next to her. And Arthur knew that this was going to be an extremely long day if Jensen kept staring at him like a hungry wolf who just found a piece of stake.

  
Filming all day in such close proximity proved to be even more of a problem. Sure, sometimes there was a girl maybe a year younger than Juli acting with them as their daughter, but other than that, it was just them. Currently, they were cuddled next to each other on a couch with a blanket thrown over them. (The blanket was a last minute decision on Juli’s part, but Arthur was glad. It was insanely cold in New York.) Jensen casually threw an arm over Arthur, and the younger boy tensed up. Jensen, fortunately, didn’t notice. “I’m really having a good time today.” He said. Arthur was going to answer when Juli barged in, which was good because he didn’t actually have a good answer.

  
“Alright, boys, let’s try seven again, shall we? Let’s take it from, uh, good morning.” Jensen smiled and nodded, and in seconds after, the cameras were rolling. Arthur sleepily clung onto Jensen’s arm as the script had directed, (but maybe with a tad bit more passion than Juli had originally anticipated, but that was fine by her.)

  
“Morning, sleepy head.” Jensen recited teasingly, and Arthur had to stop himself from smiling at how cute the line was. This is a script, he reminded himself, nothing but words on a piece of paper, “I was gonna start a world record for the longest a man has ever slept if you didn’t wake up soon.”

  
“Oh, shut up.” Arthur muttered back, cuddling against Jensen more as he recited the ‘words on a piece of paper,’ “I wasn’t even asleep that long.” Jensen glanced over at the fake clock that lay beside them,

  
“It’s-“He started, but Juli cut him off,

  
“Sorry guys! We ran out of film. Just stay there until the camera guys get some more. Maybe you could talk, get to know each other a little more, yeah?” And with that, Juli was gone and Jensen and Arthur were left on their own. Jensen turned to Arthur and smiled,

  
“You know, you could let go of my arm now.” Arthur smiled sheepishly and muttered an apology. Jensen shot him another smile and, damn, because that smile could have ended world hunger if need be. “I think the script it wonderfully written. Juli did a good job. I could really see her going all the way with this kinda stuff.” When Arthur didn’t answer, (and stared up at Jensen like a complete and utter idiot) he asked, “Are you okay man?” Arthur didn’t say anything, just stared up at Jensen and, resist the urge, resist the urge, resist the urge.

  
Suddenly, the older boy seemed to understand and kissed him. Arthur was taken back for a second, but then he was kissing Jensen back gently and hands were running through his short hair and a door opened and slammed shut behind them. They broke apart at a cat whistle and turned to see that Juli was back with more film and a pleased smirk. “I knew you two would get along!”

  
Arthur smiled and blushed, and the rest of the day filming went on without talking about the kiss, but when he went back to his hotel, Arthur found a napkin with the words, “Call me” and Jensen’s number scribbled on it in his back pocket.

  
And you wanna know what? He did just that.


End file.
